valentine day
by Sadako22
Summary: missunderstanding always makes something horrible, but now it makes them become real lover.


_**minnaa~**_

**_ do you play Akazukin To Mayoi No Mori?_**

**_I write about it - of course about Ookami, an adorable guy in that visual novel~ hope you like it_**

**_RnR please XD_**

* * *

><p>Valentine Day. I swear that all of you – nope, all of girls know about Valentine Day – right? Giving a chocolate for someone you love, confessing your feeling, and else. And now, I'll tell you about a girl who fall in love with someone who always tricked her – until she never think about his feeling to her.<p>

oOoOoOo

"Oh my, this is so heavy!" A long brown haired girl brought a big box from the forest.

"What's that, Tiana?" A adorable silver haired guy came to her and looked at the box. Tiana just smirked. "Secret!" She answered to him and went to her room. Ookami pouted and sat on the chair at kitchen – waiting for the meal.

After that, Tiana came out of her room and used her apron. "Are you hungry already? Ehm, wait a minute, okay, Ookami-san?" She smiled and started cook.

_What's that box? _He's really curios about that thing – until he didn't answer Tiana. He smelled the chocolate from that box. _A chocolate, huh? For who?_ He looked at her – who cooked in the kitchen."Hey, Tiana."

That girl looked at him. "What?" She said to him. He sighed and tried to brave for asking that weird question. "Do.. Do you.." He started. That long brown haired girl still looked at him – curious about his question. "Do you... have a boyfriend?" He asked and looked away. That girl blushed so hard – her face changed into red. Ookami who looked that reaction – surprised and disappointed for asking that question.

"I'm not.." She answered and looked at her cook. "Why are you asking me about that, Ookami-san?" She asked bravely.

He smiled – felt peacefull heard that answer from Tiana. "I just want to know.." He said and stroked Tiana's long hair. That girl blushing so hard and looked away. _I can't tell him that I love him, right? It's impossible if he have the same feeling with me. _She said to herself.

"So, that chocolate.." Ookami said again without though about it seriously. "You want to eat that chocolate by yourself or you want to give it to someone?" He asked. His eyes looked at Tiana's back. That girl confused and choosed to kept silent about it. "For me, of course!" She answered finally – with blushed face and weird act. Ookami who saw that just laugh – really like looked at Tiana's panic face.

That long brown haired girl just pouted and gave him the meal. "You can eat by yourself, right? I need something to do.." She said. Her emeraald eyes looked so serious and straight to him. Ookami just smiled and ate his meal. _Something to do, huh..?_ His thought really corious about her weird act that day.

That day, Tiana told him to went out of house until evening. Ookami told her that he didn't want, but that long brown haired girl told him that he had to leave until evening. Finally, Ookami went out with anger and went to Kitsune's restaurant – place where Kitsune work, and told him about Tiana's act that day.

"Hoo, Ookami-san, maybe she want to alone or her work really need big space." He said and gave Ookmai a glass of water.

_I think I asked to wrong person._ He scrathed his silver hair. "I don't think so, Kitsune." He answered and looked down. _She avoid me, doesn't she? _His thought really full of her. Kitsune who looked at him now didn't know what to do – and choosed to sat in front of him, accompanying him until his _downness_ gone.

Suddenly, both of that adorable guys heard about 'valentine day' from three girls beside theis desk.

"So, how about you in this valentine day? Are you giving your chocolate for you brother?" Girl 1 asked.

"Really? Why? Thaat chocolate for someone you loved, you know!" Girl 3 said loudly.

The 2nd girl just kept silent and her face turned red, "But I loved my brother.."

_Giving chocolate for someone they love..? Chocolate?_ He picked his head up suddenly – his face looked so panic. "Kitsune, you hear that, huh?"

Kitsune surprised and nodded. "Yeah, about valentine day, right?" He said with his plain face. Ookami scrathed his hair again and looked panic. "She in loved with someone, huh..?" He said quietly. Kistune who looked that curious and asking Ookami.

"Hey, Ookami-san." That adorable silver haired guy looked at him. "Do you love Tiana?" Kitsune's eyes looked at him seriously. Ookami just looked down and kept his mouth closed. _Of course, from first sight when we meet in forest.. _He answered in his heart – didn't answer Kitsune's question. "If I were you, I'll never give another guy a chance to get my lover's heart." Kitsune said again and drank his water. Heard his words, Ookami stood up and went out of restaurant.

Evening finally came. Ookami went home and entered the house. Kitchen was so messed up. And his red brown eyes looking for his little red hood. "Ah, Ookami-san?" The pure voice came from his back. He turned around and found Tiana with a messed face – her cheek full of chocolate. "Welcome home.." She said with a smile. That adorable silver haired guy just smiled to her. He wanted to ask her about the chocolate – but he couldn't.

But his thought more powerfull than himself. "So, you already find your love?" He asked without looking her face. Tiana surprised and confused what must she said to him. "What do you mean..?"

"The chocolate." His red brown eyes looked at her emerald eyes. He looked anger and confused. Before that little red hood asnwered, that werewolf guy's lips met hers. Tiana's emerald eyes looked so surprised – but she kissed him back. _W- what happened..? _She asked her thought – surprised about Ookami's act. "O..kami-sa..n.." She said in the middle of that kiss moment.

"Tiana.." He said after kissed her. "I.. I love you, silly girl!" He said and blushing so hard. Tiana surprised, "I know about valentine day, and I know finally you have someone you loved, but.. I just want to say that I'm in love with you." He said and looked away.

"O- Ookami-san.." She said – her emerald eyes looked at him. "What do you mean about someone I loved?" Her hand showed a chocolate with heart shape to him. "I love you too.." She said giggled and smiled. Ookami surprised and felt so shy because of his misunderstanding. Tiana who happy saw Ookami's reaction, tricked him like he always tricked her.

Ookami laughed and ate her chocolate. "It's horrible." He said – made Tiana pouted. "You're so mean. It's delicious, right?" She said.

"You want to taste it?" He asked – came closer to Tiana and kissed her again.


End file.
